vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Rosza
Joshua "Josh" Rosza ' is a major recurring character featured in ''The Originals. Josh quickly becomes best friends with the witch Davina after being turned into a vampire by Marcel. He's one of Marcel's closest allies and friends, becoming his second-in-command. Josh was the boyfriend of enhanced werewolf, Aiden before his death. History In 2007, when Josh was sixteen, he was constantly partying in clubs in an effort to meet boys, becoming a fan of club music like House and Trance. In his senior year, he had a secret boyfriend until his family found out on Valentine's Day. They disowned Josh, who left, officially out of the closet. Two years later, he planned a trip to New Orleans with his best friend, Tina McGreevy. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Human= Not much is known about how he acted as human, as he wasn't one long before he was turned into a vampire. However, it is shown that loyalty runs deep in him as he was very hurt by his best friend Tina's decision to let Josh die and had not even considered leaving her to die herself. |-|Vampire= Since becoming a vampire, Josh has been constantly pushed around and used, by both Marcel and Klaus, leading to Josh seeking out Davina's help. During his time with her, he explains how he just wishes to be normal. In Season Two, his standing seems to have risen as he is no longer pushed around as much and acts as Marcel's second-in-command. Physical Appearance Josh is a tall, medium-statured young man, with wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is mildly attractive and handsome in his own simple way with style of a typical-20-something year old American man, and is usually seen wearing jeans with a polo or v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie or jacket. Relationships Davina Claire Josh met Davina after Marcel discovers Klaus' compulsion upon him, he requests Davina to free him in order to work as his spy. Josh is initially fearful of her although warms up to her after they bond over music, whilst Davina works her painful spell. After Josh's compulsion is lifted, they laugh over their differing views of "normal" and they are both noticeably sad when Marcel wants Josh to forget her. They "pinky promise" that Josh would keep her secret in exchange to keep his memories, as he says it's nice to talk to somebody again. Whilst Josh is stuck in the shadows without a daylight ring, he is expressively fearful of Klaus and Davina promises to protect him. Aiden During the early second season, Josh and Aiden first begin to interact on a dating website, which leads to an eventual meeting in person. They share their first kiss in The Brothers That Care Forgot although due to their separate species and Aiden's original fear of the wolves not accepting his relationship with a vampire, their relationship is immediately tested. Although as their bond continues to develop and their species form an alliance, they overcame these obstacles and publicly express their relationship in I Love You, Goodbye. They officially begin dating and Josh seems to have moved into Aiden's apartment, however after Aiden begins to feel the pressure of his alliance with Klaus, he asks Josh to run away with him and begin their life together elsewhere, who accepts and they declare their love. However before Aiden has the opportunity to meet Josh, tragedy strikes as Dahlia fatally attacks and murders him. After finding his body in the alleyway they were supposed to meet, Josh is left heartbroken. Niklaus Mikaelson Right after Josh turned up in New Orleans and had Vampire blood in his system, Klaus Mikaelson broke his and his friend's neck to create spies for himself against Marcel and his empire. Once Josh completed his transition into a Vampire, Klaus compelled him to be his spy, his eyes and ears. Josh seemed to be an effective spy for him by helping him drain a vampire off vervain and framing Marcel's best friend Thierry. But after his compulsion was removed by Davina, he betrayed Klaus and sent him to an ambush. After that he has laid low and stayed hidden from Klaus. Marcel Gerard Marcel and Josh have a very complex relationship who started off as just mere acquaintances and then evolved into friends. He was the one that turned to Joshua, and he is very loyal to Marcel and even endured the pain of having Klaus' compulsion removed from his system to show his loyalty to him. Josh wanted a daylight ring, and was endlessly trying to prove to him that he deserved it. Now that it is just himself left in Marcel's Army and he is helping him to rebuild it. Other Relationships * Josh and Hayley (Allies) * Josh and Camille (Friends/Allies) * Josh and Gia (Allies) Quotes :Marcel' : Did you ever hear the phrase of "Uneasy is the head and wears the crown"? :'Josh' : Uhm, Lord of the Rings? :'Marcel' : Shakespeare... :____________________________ :'Josh' : (to Davina): I'm a gay club kid who died and come back as a vampire. :'Josh' : The club kid in me is like in heaven. :'Josh' : (to Cami): Hey Cami you don't have any like human blood in your fridge don't you? :'Josh' : Reminds me to never piss off a witch. :_____________________________ :'Klaus' : I ordered you to drain blood of him. What's taking so long? :'Josh' : Sorry. I'm not like medieval torture expert guy. :______________________________ :'Josh' : I'm gonna die of a werewolf bite. :'Davina' : You're not going to die. :'Josh' : Just promise me that you'll listen to my iPod when I'm gone. I spent a lot of time on those playlists. :______________________________ :'Josh' : You know, I've only gotten roses once in my life. Didn't even get to keep them. :'Davina' : Why not? :'Josh' : My first boyfriend-- my only boyfriend, really-- gave them to me for Valentine's Day senior year. Tried to hide them in my bedroom, but my parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders. You know, I don't have a home to go home to, or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, screw them! You got me, and Cami... even Marcel. If you want. :'Davina' : Marcel used me. :'Josh' : He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you. And, you know, he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust the guy, but he does love you. smiles warmly at her And P.S? So do I. :'Davina' : Even if I don't have any magic? All the power I had was from the other Harvest girls. I don't even know what I have without it. :'Josh' :Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it. :---in Moon Over Bourbon Street :__________________________ :'Marcel' : Any prospects? :'Josh' : Well, since you asked. Yeah, there's this one guy. We've been messaging so far, but I think I like him. Like, really like him. :'Marcel' : So, what's the problem? :'Josh' : Oh, I don't know. I might have left a few things out of the old profile. For example, what has two thumbs and drinks blood to survive? Oh, right! This guy. :---in Live and Let Die :_____________________________ :'Josh' : (to Aiden): "Ps. Those pictures don’t really do you justice. You’re way hotter in person. You know, when you’re not…murdering people." :'Josh' : (to Aiden): "We could just, I don’t know… be ourselves?" :---in Live and Let Die :_____________________________ :'Josh' : (to Marcel): "Not that I don’t dig the whole Karate Kid vibe that we got going in here, but how are we supposed to learn how to defend ourself from an army of superwolves in like one day?" :______________________________ :'Josh' :(to Cami): "Sweet. It’s a big box of rusty old junk. We’re saved." :'Josh' : (to Davina): “It’s kind of a, uh, Romeo and Romeo thing.” :'Josh' :(to Aiden): And hey, look, if you, uh, get nervous, or, like, need a vote of confidence or whatever? Just remember that, uh, I think you're pretty amazing. Name '''Josh' is a variant of Joshua (Hebrew), and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Appearances Season One *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death '' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' }} Trivia * Joshua is one of the few characters that have exceeded more than 10 appearances, as he has appeared in 13 episodes in one season. He's the second in TO Season One, along with Diego to appear in 13 episodes, and third in the TVD/TO universe, along with Carol Lockwood, in Season Two. * In Tangled Up In Blue, it's revealed in the news report that he's 18 and comes from Michigan, but in Bloodletting he tells Davina it was four years ago, implying he is 20. * Josh is one of the few gay characters introduced in the series, and the first known gay vampire. * Josh is the second LGBT character introduced to the TVD and TO Universe after Bill Forbes and before Luke Parker. * Steven Krueger played Emily's boyfriend on Pretty Little Liars before she came out. One of her girlfriends was played by Claire Holt. * The exact vampire whose blood turned him is unknown, but since all of them were turned by Marcel, he is of Klaus' bloodline. * Josh is the first vampire to have a compulsion placed upon him forcefully wiped out of his mind. * Josh obtained a Daylight Ring in The Big Uneasy. The ring was given to him by Klaus and spelled performed by Davina * Josh compels his first ever human in An Unblinking Death; a doctor, in order to help Camille with her plan to help her uncle. * In The Battle of New Orleans, he was bitten by Klaus and dying of the hybrid bite. In'' From a Cradle to a Grave, fortunately, Davina gathered enough of Klaus' blood that was on the ground in order to save Josh from dying. * Julie Plec reveals Josh was originally supposed to die but the writers refused to kill him. * Josh is the only noted Vampire who hasn't been shown to kill someone, however he did in a deleted scene in season 1. * He has not yet been seen to feed on a human. * He shares Similarities with Caroline Forbes. **Both don't have an overwhelming bloodlust and has a lot of respect for human life. **Both had/have a buddy-romantic relationship with a werewolf (Tyler and Aiden). **Both have been used as an unwilling spy (by Katherine and Klaus). **Both are best friends with a witch (Bonnie Bennett and Davina Claire). * He's currently the most recurring non-main character on the show. * Josh is a fan of techno and house music. * Josh nickname on the meeting social network is NOLA YOLO 19. ** His description on the same website says as follow: "''Just a Midwestern boy in the Big Easy. I love music, dancing and singing the song with the radio when I don't know the words. Also I won my school's free throw contest in the 4th grade, but you probably already heard about that. THINGS I'M GOOD AT: I can kick super high and don't even need to stretch first. Just ask Matthew, Tater Tot and Doug (whose real name is Larry) I SPEND A LOT OF TIME THINKING ABOUT: The Loch Ness Monster". Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead